


Untitled

by badwolfbaywatch



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbaywatch/pseuds/badwolfbaywatch
Summary: Post-Doyle, Emily is back at the BAU and coming to terms with her feelings for JJ. No Will or baby in this one. Hotch is unit chief. Also, Emily is somewhat intersex. Not G!P, not trans, just trying something new.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	1. Returning from a Case

After another difficult case, the BAU team tried to relax on the jet ride back to Quantico. Emily reclined in a chair opposite Hotch, who knew there was much that still needed to be said since Emily's return after faking her death and the whole ordeal with Doyle. 

He paused for a moment, lips pursed while he carefully chose his words. Finally he made eye contact with Emily. "How did you get by in Paris?" 

Emily was surprised by the question from her boss and sat still for a moment, brunette hair framing her pale face, before cheekily replying. "I uhh… I played a lot of online scrabble."

Hotch raised an eyebrow encouraging Emily to elaborate.

"...with some girl named 'cheeto breath,'" Emily offered, her amused gaze shifting to the small-framed blonde pacing three aisles down with her fingers stuffed in a bag of Cheetos, completely oblivious to the stares of Emily and now Hotch.

Hotch chuckled silently to himself, turning back towards Emily with a final piece of wisdom. "She always kept hope that you would come back. I know we've been working back to back cases since you returned to the BAU, but have you had time to talk about everything that happened?"

Emily fidgeted her hands in her lap. "Honestly, no."

"I'm giving the team the day off tomorrow. Talk to JJ."

"Hotch…"

"Just think about it." Hotch underlined.

They sat in contemplative silence until the jet touched down in Quantico. Emily followed the team towards the steps to disembark, where she found JJ lingering off to the side, licking cheeto dust off her fingers.

Emily's eyes traced JJ's index finger as she sucked it into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip.

"Emily?" 

"Huh?" Emily eyes glassed over, still fixed to JJ's lips, feeling a gentle pull beneath her waist. JJ waived her hand, breaking Emily's trance. "Oh hi, yeah, wait, what did you say?"

JJ giggled. "Come on, wonder agent, let's go home." She placed a warm hand on Emily's shoulder, guiding them out of the jet, where they arrived to a heated debate on the tarmac.

"Well, I don't care if it's one of the longest running TV shows, Reid, there is no way that Doctor Who is better than CSI." Derek affirmed, arms crossed, winking at Emily. She rolled her eyes.

"Morgan, stop antagonizing Reid." 

Derek clutched his heart and stumbled back. "You wound me, Prentiss," he joked, a huge smile plastered across his face. "Alright, time for drinks then? Hotch says we have the day off tomorrow."

Hotch nodded in affirmation. "Have fun and get some rest." And with that he walked off towards the parking lot, everyone except JJ and Emily following, Reid and Morgan still bickering about Doctor Who and its merits. 

"You love birds joining us at Mulligan's?" Derek called back. 

JJ brushed it off, "Yeah we'll be there, tough guy." She turned towards Emily with a hint of blush in her cheeks. "Sounds like it could be fun, right? I don't think we've had the chance to hang out since you came back."

Emily nodded. "You're right," a small smile forming on her lips. "Care to carpool?"

"My hero," JJ drawled as they headed towards Emily's SUV. "So, Em, how is it? Being back at the BAU?"

Emily walked up to the driver's side and hopped in the car, JJ climbing into the passenger's seat. "It's all I ever thought about when I was in Paris." Emily turned to look JJ in the eyes, working up her courage. "I missed you."

JJ blushed. "I missed you too, Em."

They held each other's gaze for a moment, the weight of what needed to be said hanging in the air like a dense fog. 

"Em, I…" JJ started. "I'm here for you. If you want to talk. Or.. anything."

Emily smiled sweetly at the blonde woman she had become so fond of, placing her hand over JJ's as a gentle sign of acknowledgment. "I… thank you." She paused, not ready for that conversation. "Well, Mulligan's right?" she inquired, impulsively changing the topic.

"Right," JJ replied, buckling her seat belt. _There's no rush_ , she thought. Emily started the car and the two headed off to meet their work family at the pub. 

The ride was mostly quiet, but a couple of times Emily felt JJ's eyes on her as she drove. 

JJ couldn't help but stare. Everything the woman did was sexy, even driving. The way Emily would tuck her hair behind her ear, those silky brown locks spilling over her shoulders, or how she would run her fingers back through her hair at a red light, eyes glued to the intersection, or how she would bite her lip when second guessing the road she had turned onto.

JJ's gaze lingered on Emily's lips so intently, she hadn't even realized that they'd come to a complete stop in the pub's parking lot.

"JJ?" Emily asked, turning to find the liaison's eyes on her. 

"Oh, yes?" JJ quietly replied, meeting Emily's eyes.

"Is everything okay? You seem… distracted." Emily didn't know how to ask about it, but if she didn't know better, she could've sworn JJ was giving her bedroom eyes.

"Sorry, yeah I guess I'm just tired." _Lame, JJ, so lame_ , she thought to herself.

"Oh yeah, of course, me too," Emily replied, deciding not to dissect the excuse. From the window she saw Morgan and and Reid on their way into Mulligan's, Morgan flashing Prentiss a wink and small hip thrust, to which Reid was completely oblivious.

 _I so regret telling him_ , Emily thought to herself. "You know, Jayje, since we have the day off tomorrow, maybe we could catch up?" Emily suggested.

JJ smiled at the idea. "I'd like that. Should we sort out plans inside?"

"Yeah, let's," Emily agreed, and the two got of the SUV and headed inside for a drink with their friends. 


	2. The Scene at Mulligan's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes get a drink. Drama ensues.

Emily followed JJ through the front doors, who effortlessly weaved her way between tables and bar patrons to the team's usual booth. 

"Hello, sweetnesses!" Garcia beamed. "Saved you seats next to me!"

"Thanks, Garcia," JJ smiled, leaning over to give Penelope a hug. "Are we the last ones here?"

"No, still waiting on Grandpa," Morgan chimed in, nodding his head toward Rossi, who had seemingly become distracted by a beautiful woman on his way to the group's table and stood over by the bar flirting with her. "50 bucks says wife number 4."

"I'll take that bet," Emily joked, leaning over the table to shake hands with Morgan and then taking her seat next to JJ, who playfully slapped her on the thigh, sending a rush of warmth up Emily's body. _Stay cool, Em, stay cool_ , she thought. 

"So what have my lovelies been up to?" Garcia inquired, shifting her glance between JJ and Prentiss. "Anything saucy?"

"Did you know that the term saucy originated in 16th century English among farmers who…"

"Reid." Morgan cut him off.

"Right, sorry." Reid sank back into his chair, taking a long sip through his straw. 

"Well..?" Morgan prodded, looking directly at Prentiss.

"Well what?" Prentiss shot back. 

"Anything saucy?" He clarified, nudging Garcia with his elbow, who giggled to herself, not at all surprised by hostility from the two ladies who Garcia and Morgan were certain belonged together but who didn't seem to understand their chemistry themselves.

"Oh my Chocolate Adonis, you're not going to get any information out of that one." Garcia chided, staring at Morgan but pointing with her eyes to Prentiss. "That girl is made of steel."

Emily rolled her eyes, praying for a change of topic.

"I need to use the restroom," JJ whispered, quickly excusing herself, avoiding making eye contact with Emily. 

"Oops..." Garcia hummed.

Before the awkward silence had time to grow, Rossi strutted up with a cocktail napkin in hand. "Her name is Georgina and we're having dinner tomorrow evening," he proudly declared, waiving his napkin that had a phone number scribbled across it, stooping down to take JJ's empty seat. 

Everyone just stared at him. "What?" Did I miss something?" 

"No, Rossi, we're all very excited for you," Garcia corrected, trying to smooth over the conversation.

 _Wife number four_ , Morgan mouthed at Prentiss, before they both began laughing.

"Georgina is a very lovely italian woman," Rossi added in his defence, suspecting that he was on the wrong side of an inside joke, which only caused Prentiss and Morgan to laugh harder, even Reid joining in until the whole table was buckled over with tears from laughing. 

JJ returned from the restroom to this sight, her team of professional FBI agents doubled over their drinks, crying like children, holding their stomachs while they made joke after joke about Rossi's love life, including a few jokes by Rossi himself.

"So what did I miss?" JJ bantered, walking up to stand behind Emily's chair, her hand resting on the back of it. 

"Oh, just Rossi's latest eternal love," Garcia answered through her tears. "Come, take a sit, my sweets," she demanded. 

JJ, upon seeing that no more chairs were available, remained awkwardly behind Prentiss.

"Oh just sit on Emily's lap, we're all friends," Garcia suggested, to which Emily turned her head towards JJ, shrugging her shoulders in acquiescence. 

JJ rolled her eyes. I know I'm the shortest, but I'm not a child, you know," she joked, gently sitting on Emily's lap.

Emily, not quite sure where to put her hands, awkwardly placed them on either side of JJ's thighs, who settled back into Emily's lap in reponse.

JJ felt Emily's chest against her back and immediately regretted the decision, realizing how hard it would be to ignore the sensation while hanging out with her colleagues. 

Emily was also overwhelmed by the closeness of JJ's body and hid her face behind the blonde's neck, unknowingly heating JJ's neck with her warm breath. 

Emily released a deep exhale, resigned to her position, only to feel a quiet purr emanate from JJ's body. Emily felt a deep pulsation below her waist, her body's natural response to the stimulus, which could not have come at a more inconvenient time.

"Who's up for nachos?" Morgan asked the table.

"Oh, me!" Garcia shouted, Reid and Rossi nodding along.

Emily shifted underneath JJ, trying to hide her growing arousal, which only caused her further stimulation. 

"Statistically speaking, nachos are the most popular bar food," Reid said, to no one in particular. 

"I'll put the order in," Morgan announced, standing from the table.

Emily's growing arousal worsened, and she felt herself hardening underneath JJ's warm body. _Think of anything else. Come on Emily, you can do it,_ she forced herself to think. _Serial killers, uncomfortable family gatherings, anything but JJ. Jennifer. Mm her body is so warm, her curves. Stop it, Emily. Mmm she's so beautiful. War in Iraq, hospital beds, I wonder what Jennifer looks like in a bikini_... "Damn it!" Prentiss shouted, accidentally out loud. 

Morgan stopped in his tracks. 

"Damn it... Morgan, get those nachos already! Sounds delicious!" _Nice save, Emily, real smooth_.

JJ giggled at the sudden outburst, turning her head so that she was face to face with Emily, their noses just an inch apart. "Everything okay back there?" 

And then she felt it. Emily saw it on her face. In a quick motion, Emily squeezed out from underneath JJ, out of her seat, and darted out of the pub without a word. 

Everyone stared blankly at JJ. 

"Well that was weird," Rossi commented.

"Uhh yeah… you guys get the nachos, I'm going to uhh.. go check on Emily." And with that, JJ turned and walked to the door, Prentiss already out of sight, a thousand questions rushing through her mind.

\--- --- ---

JJ emerged from the pub to a dimly lit sidewalk, the neon Mulligan's sign flashing in the background. 

Emily stood leaning against the side of the building, trying to take deep breaths to calm herself down. She felt her body relax and released a deep sigh of relief. 

"Emily?" JJ called.

 _Shit_.

JJ spotted her a few yards away. "Emily, hey, are you okay?" JJ asked, slowly stepping into Emily's personal space. "You ran out in quite a hurry..."

Emily froze. "Oh yeah… sorry about that…" she replied, incredibly embarrassed. 

JJ stood there quietly, hoping for an explanation. 

"It uh… just got a little hot in there. Needed some fresh air." _Does she know?_

"It's okay, you know." 

_Of course she knows,_ Emily thought. _She felt it, me. Fuck_.

"I've known for some time actually. It's okay, Emily."

Prentiss was floored and raised a questioning eyebrow. "H-how did you..?" She stammered. 

"Find out?"JJ just gave her a sweet, somewhat guilty smile. "Well, you wear some pretty tight pants… and I, well… I noticed." JJ admitted.

Emily stood rooted to her spot, stunned. "It's not something I usually tell people, well at least people I'm not dating." She quietly responded, still unsure of how to react to JJ's news. "I… I just worry… you know, that… well…"

JJ stepped forward and wrapped her arms around the nervous profiler, pulling her into a strong hug. "I-I accept you."

With those words, Emily felt an enormous relief and sighed into JJ's shoulder, a single tear on her cheek, completely overwhelmed by the support JJ offered. "Thank you, JJ." 

After a few silent moments, the two women just holding each other firmly, JJ stepped back from the embrace. "But can I ask, if it's not too personal… what was it about the nacho order that got you so worked up?" JJ teased.

Emily leaned back into the wall. "It wasn't the nachos," she confessed. 

JJ grinned. "Yeah I figured as much."

"It was, well, you see, I have… um…" Emily trailed off.

JJ stared attentively at Emily, realizing what she was trying to say. "Was it me?" 

Emily sighed, "yes."

"Oh Emily," JJ started, silently excited that Emily, the woman of steel, was finally opening up to her, deciding to open up in return. "You know, when I had to say goodbye to you in Paris, possibly forever, and then the whole thing with Doyle happened, and I wasn't sure if I was ever going to see you again… it was the hardest time of my life."

Emily readjusted herself, not expecting that now would be when she and JJ would finally get the chance to really talk.

"I missed you," JJ continued. "I realized how strongly I felt about you…" JJ trailed off, scared to declare her true feelings for the brunette. "I-I need you in my life."

Emily felt a rush of emotions at the blonde's words, streaming through her mind, feeling a surge of need, desire. Emboldened, Emily stepped forward, gently grabbed JJ's jaw, and caught her lips in a searing kiss.

JJ felt Emily's lips claim her own, saying everything she needed to say in a single, profound gesture. JJ melted into the kiss, tangling a hand in Emily's hair with her other hand wrapping around her waist. 

Emily sucked at JJ's bottom lip, holding her face between both hands, unwilling to let go of the beautiful liaison who had so completely taken over her thoughts. JJ parted her lips, her tongue asking for permission from Emily, who eagerly entwined her tongue with JJ's, gasping for breath as both agents lost all self control. 

JJ backed Emily up against the wall, her hands roaming the brunettes ass with pure lust. Emily allowed JJ to overpower her, submissively angling her neck to allow the blonde access. JJ kissed and nipped down Emily's throat, sucking firmly at Emily's pulse point, who moaned in response.

Emily felt a familiar sensation below her waist and stopped suddenly, placing a single hand over JJs upper chest, resting their foreheads together.

"Jennifer…"

"I love it when you call me Jennifer," she replied in a deep, sultry voice, placing a chaste kiss on Emily's lips.

Emily smiled a deep, loving grin. "I... God Jennifer, you're amazing. But now that you know about 'Emily Junior,' you know that it might be more comfortable if we…"

"Yes?" JJ asked wantonly with lidded eyes.

"If you want, maybe we could…"

"Yes." JJ replied with a huge smile, softly tucking a strand of brown hair behind Emily's ear, knowing that Emily was working up the courage to ask if she could take JJ home. "But you're driving."

Emily met JJ's lips again, a quick and hungry kiss. "Deal. Wait, what about the others?"

"They're fine. Probably elbows deep in nachos by now," JJ chuckled. I'll just shoot Garcia a text that we decided to head home early."

"Okay. Wow. Yeah." The normally suave brunette was left a little speechless. _This is actually happening_. "Let's go." Emily demanded, excitement and lust in her voice, grabbing JJ's hand, the pair bristly walking over to Emily's black SUV and jumping inside.


End file.
